Blue Eyes, Crystal Tears
by Yuugi-chan
Summary: Priest Seto believes his only love is dead, but when she returns, will tragedy strike again? [Complete]
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This story takes place in the setting of Ancient Egypt 3,000 years ago. This story is based on the manga that has currently not been translated into English yet. Kisara is the girl who hosts the Blue- eyes White Dragon that Priest Seto rescued from a group of villagers who were attacking her because her skin was a different color and she had blue eyes. -Yuugi-chan  
  
Prologue:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
It had been many moons since Kisara's ka had been extracted and put into the stone tablet. Many thought she was dead, even I. I had always had that fear ever since I rescued her from a local group of villagers who were throwing stones and physically abusing her because of her racial differences. I was on a ka hunt that day, and when I stumbled across her, she was extremely weak and dehydrated from lack of water. I never thought that she would host a God. It was Priest Shadi that had detected it, saying he saw the form of a white dragon with his Millennium Key.  
I brought her to the palace in secret where she rested in the palace's medical chambers. She did not wake up until four suns after she arrived. During that time, I checked up on her each day. I never thought she'd wake up, but thank Ra she did.  
When Priest Akunadin suggested that we put her in where the prisoners trained to strengthen their ka, I tried to protest, but for some reason, Priest Akunadin's look froze me, making me unable to continue. Foolishly, I agreed.  
According to Gelbeck, our assistant, her ka should come out by Kisara's will to live. But he was wrong; she was getting ready to die. Before I knew what I was doing, Kisara and I were hanging many feet above ground that seemed to have no end. It was at that moment that Kisara released her ka, a white dragon with blue eyes. Ra must have been watching over us because I don't know how we both managed to survive.  
Kisara was unconscious and was sent back to the palace's medical chambers. Gelbeck explained that Kisara's ka was also her ba, so when the white dragon is released, she is in a state of suspended animation. Akunadin-sama said we should extract Kisara's ka from her and making me the dragon's new vessel. This would leave Kisara as an empty vessel.  
I was shocked. Priest Akunadin taught me everything I know; he showed mercy to even the cruelest of criminals, so why would he want to take an innocent girl's ka leaving her to die? Something was wrong with Priest Akunadin, I could feel it. It was something dark and cold. I could see it in his eyes.  
It wasn't until after her ka was sealed in the tablet, that I didn't take life for granted anymore. What had I done? She was dead. That's when I wondered whether my life was worth living anymore. Was there even anything left that was worth living for. I considered this as my first and only love died in my own hands, and the cause of it was me. I don't deserve the right to live anymore. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:  
  
Kisara's POV:  
No matter what I do, I always seem to have done something wrong. This day was no exception. Maybe it's my skin color or my eye color, but that's not my fault. I've always been considered different and I thought by now, people would accept that. No one has. There was only one person who overlooked those differences and saw me for who I really was. How many moons ago that was, I've lost count. I'm lucky to be alive, luck that he took me in and nursed my wounds. I'm not sure if he's still alive, and I prefer not to think about him in the next life. Maybe he's still alive, watching the scarab rolling the sun in the sky [1], turning it dark. Maybe he's still praying to the Gods waiting for my return. Maybe he believes I've passed on to the afterlife, hoping my soul hasn't been eaten by Ammit [2]. I may never know the answer to these questions, and he, he may never know the answers to his.  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
Pharaoh now knows. He knows that many moons ago I let Kisara reside in the palace in secret. Yet, for some reason, he isn't enraged by my actions. It was my father, Priest Akunadin, that was angry [3]. He was furious and said that if I ever made such a grave mistake again, the price of it would be costly, meaning to strip me of my position and have one of the other Priests to take my place as his successor. Being a Priest, we cannot make any mistakes nor afford to. Being a High Priest is a very honorable position and important to the palace's structure of daily life. My mind was elsewhere though. At the time she came, guards thinking she was an intruder, I did not care whether the price of my mistake was severe.  
I had thrown myself to the ground, begging for forgiveness of what I had done many moons ago, and pleading with him to spare her life. Usually, I would never plead with my cousin [4], even after my soul had gone to the afterlife, but instinct told me to.  
Thank Ra the Pharaoh is kind and forgiving in his ways, and left Kisara in my care.  
  
Kisara's POV:  
It was frightening to be thrown on the ground before the Pharaoh, waiting to see if fate was in my favor. When I turned my head though, he was there, and it comforted me that I was his presence was in the room. I could not look him in the eye though. Looking back at the Pharaoh, I noticed he still had chosen a queen. This was not a surprise though. The Queen from the former reign had borne only one child, a son, and no more. There were no daughters in the royal court, and the Pharaoh had no other wives [5]. Thus, meaning that the current Pharaoh could not chosen himself a wife [6].  
Before the Pharaoh even had time to speak, Priest Seto begged for him to spare my life. I was then placed in Priest Seto's care.  
He embraced me and for the first time, I actually saw a tear. Not a tear of sadness, but a tear of happiness for me being alive and not in the afterlife.  
  
[1] It was believed that the scarab rolled the sun across the sky, as it does with balls of dung. [2] Ammit was the beast waiting to devour souls that were proven guilty in the judgment of the dead. [3] In the manga, Priest Seto doesn't know that Priest Akunadin is his father. Written after Seto finds out. [4] In the manga, Priest Seto doesn't know that Yami is related to him. Written after he finds out. [5] Usually, the Pharaoh had many wives, one of which would be the Queen. [6] Since there was no other royalty to marry into, Pharaohs would usually marry their sisters. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for a very late update, but I was banned from the PC until today.  
Anyway, I'm so glad you all are enjoying the story so far. E-mail or instant message me! I love communicating with people! Enjoy Chapter 2! -Yuugi-chan  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
It was an emotion that hadn't been felt in a long time. I was feeling relief, happiness, and joy all at one time. I held Kisara close and I thought I would never let go, but I did.  
Looking up, I saw Pharaoh smiling slightly and I wondered, could it be that he knew all along about this? A surge of rage passed through my body. If he did know, why did he act like he never knew? I should have felt confidence and trust in my cousin for keeping this secret, but something seemed to have been preventing it's presence from being known. All I saw was a cold-hearted pharaoh who might use my secrets to his advantage instead of that warm-hearted person that gave me a ray of hope that he still might keep it.  
I never realized that that ray of hope was fading, it's light disappearing, and when I did, it was too late.  
  
Kisara's POV:  
That cold look in his eyes made something shatter inside me. Maybe it was hope, dreams, or love. Was it directed towards me or to someone or something else entirely? I may never know. I'm not sure what to think. Everything is fading out of focus and I feel weak. The only thing I remember is falling into Priest Seto's arms while those cold blue eyes looked down upon me.  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
I had just returned from the room Kisara was now resting in when I noticed the Pharaoh leaning on the doorframe. I scowled and passed by him, but he stopped me.  
"Cousin, what is wrong?" he asked when I turned around.  
"Nothing," I spat back.  
"Look, I know something is wrong and you can tell me. I promise to Ra that I won't tell a single soul, alive or in the afterlife," he said seriously.  
I sighed and replied, "Did you know about Kisara when I hid her in the palace without telling you?"  
"Not until you told me this morning."  
"Then why did you have a wry smile on your face?"  
"Because I'm happy for you."  
"What?"  
"I said I'm happy for you."  
"I know that, but what do you mean?"  
"That you may have found yourself a wife and if you have children, they will become priests."  
"What in Ra's name are talking about? I'm not in love with this girl."  
My cousin smiled, "We both know that's not true. Now, can I ask one more question?"  
"Why do you need permission to ask me a question?"  
"I don't want to invade your privacy. So, can I ask one more question?"  
"You just did."  
Pharaoh shook his head and laughed, "You know what I mean."  
"Fine, one last question, but if I don't feel like answering it, I don't have to."  
He smiled, "Fine."  
His face turned serious again, "Is darkness leading you down the path of shadow?"  
"Yami, you know the answer to-" I stopped and bowed low. I had just called Pharaoh his given name.  
"Why are you bowing?" he asked, a puzzled look on his face.  
"I just called you by your proper name, for that I shall be punished."  
"What are you talking about? It's not like we're in court," he said, offering hand to help me up.  
I must have had a startled look on my face because he said, "In fact, it gets quite annoying. I have to allow it in court because I have to, but you don't have to do it when you make a small mistake like that. Heck, I would prefer that you would call me by my given name. Ra, if father was still alive, he'd kill me for saying that. So, finish your sentence."  
"You know the answer to that question my Pharaoh. I'm a priest. I'd never go down the path of shadow. You know that," I responded.  
He gave me a look and started walking away, "Just be careful Seto, I'm worried about you." 


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Sorry for the really long delay guys. I was banned from the computer yet again (yep, I'm a troublemaker -_-?) and when I did get it back, lightning struck our house and screwed up our network connection! Fortunately, Dad got it fixed it a few days ago, so now I can type. You guys really seem to be liking the story thus far, so I hope you like Chapter 3 just as much or more! Please, please, please e-mail me, IM me, just communicate with me! Also, I've been real busy with schoolwork. Our History teacher assigned us a report to read a historical novel on the first day of school! Can you believe that? So right now I'm reading Three Kingdoms. Anyways, enough of my ramblings, and I'm sure you guys all want to read Chapter 3 right now so I'm not going to keep you waiting anymore! All right, on to Chapter 3!!! -Yuugi-chan  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Kisara's POV:  
As I was drifting on the verge of consciousness, I caught snatches of a conversation that I think was between Pharaoh and Priest Seto, but I'm not quite sure. What really caught my attention was when Pharaoh asked Priest Seto if he was going down the path of shadow. Seto said he was no, but I think Pharaoh is right, Priest Seto doesn't seem to be as open towards feelings and emotions then when I saw him last. I just hope that Priest Seto will realize that before it is too late. I will do anything to keep my beloved from entering the cold, dark world of shadow. He doesn't need to suffer like that; he can't go through what I've been through. I'm just not going to let him, even if it means my life.  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
When I returned to the medical chambers, I found Kisara sitting on the blankets, hands around her knees, and sobbing. She looked up and said something but no sound came out, only sobs. I sat on the edge of the blankets, but she moved further into a corner.  
"Kisara," I said, "What is troubling you so?"  
"Priest Seto must not go down the path of darkness," she said weakly.  
"What are saying?" I asked.  
"Priest Seto can't give in to the path of shadow. I won't let you experience the suffering. I will not let him suffer that way. I will not let him suffer the way I did in the past."  
She buried her head in her hands and was now sobbing uncontrollably. I moved closer and tried to embrace her, but she pulled away.  
"Promise me you will not let darkness and shadow take control of you," she said and vomited onto the floor.  
"I promise," I said and embraced her, "I promise I won't let shadow control me."  
"I sorry," she said softly and collapsed into my arms and fell asleep once more.  
  
Kisara's POV:  
I must have been sleeping for hours and I really don't remember much before I collapsed. All I knew that when I woke up, I was in his arms and he was looking down on me.  
"Your food's here," he said, pointing to a few pieces of bread, water, and some kind of fruit I did not recognize.  
"Thank you," I said, "but I'm not really hungry."  
"Ra! I'm surprised you haven't starved yourself to death. Kisara, you really eat so little. If you want your strength back, you'll need to eat."  
"I'm fine, really, but I just need some sleep. Thanks anyway though."  
Priest Seto was about to protest, but then Priest Akunadin walked in. He seemed to be in a fit of fury, and judging by the expression on his face, he wasn't too happy.  
"Seto! How many times do I have to tell you to stay away from that girl!" he shouted in rage.  
Afraid he was going to try and extract my ba, I started moving away from Seto, but he stopped me.  
"Seto! Answer my question!"  
Seto didn't respond, he just kept looking at the floor.  
"Seto, if you don't answer me right now I'll-"  
"You'll do what?" it was Pharaoh's voice.  
"I'm sorry my Pharaoh, I didn't know you were listening," Priest Akunadin said bowing on the floor.  
"Get up!" Pharaoh yelled. Something seemed to be angering him.  
Akunadin got up, but things only got worse.  
"If you hadn't been born, my son would be Pharaoh by now!" Akunadin snarled.  
"I believe your son is happy with the position he has right now."  
"You aren't fit to rule over Egypt, so why don't you do us all a favor and go to the afterlife and suffer the same fate your father did, eaten by the jaws of Ammit!"  
Before anyone could stop him, Pharaoh jumped upon Akunadin snarling, fire in his eyes. I did the only thing I could do, I reacted.  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
Kisara had freed herself from my grasp and her blue eyes turned a fiery ice. An aura of darkness surrounded her and she was a stranger to me. She was not the person I once knew. Now I understand. Now I understand why Kisara was so intent on not letting me be taken by darkness and suffered the way she suffered.. 


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: O.K. that was the longest delay ever but with the hurricane passing through, we had some trouble, but maybe that's just an excuse. The real reason is because I have been having a terrible case of writers block, so I'm writing this on the spur of the moment before my idea fades away. Enjoy Chapter4! -Yuugi-chan  
  
Chapter4:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
"Kisara, don't! Don't do it!" I screamed.  
She was now charging towards the scuffle between my father and my cousin. I reached out to grab her hand so she could end the madness she was causing. The dark aura of shadow spread to me when I grasped her pale hand.  
It hurt. It hurt so much. The agony was beyond compare; it was pain beyond pain if there is such a thing. It burned my skin and seeped into every pore of my body. It felt as if searing, white-hot needles were being pushed completely into my skin. Shadow's rose up from my body where I was on my hands and knees yelling in pain on the floor.  
Yami must have hurt my screams and he knocked my father away, slamming him into the wall.  
"Seto! Seto! You've got to pull free of it! You've got to pull free! Please Seto listen to me! Seto, PLEASE!!!!!" he was shaking me roughly by my shoulders telling me what to do.  
The shadows that rose up from me burned his skin like fire and the first layer of his flesh was coming off. He did not seem to be affected by the darkness though; it was as if he was immune to them.  
Kisara was faring no better, and she fell to her knees as she took control of her actions and the dark aura faded. In turn, this released me from the darkness and collapsed onto the cold stone floor.  
Behind me, Yami was still standing on shaky legs trying to keep his balance. My strength was seeping away and I had to close my eyes to stop the dizziness. The last thing I saw was my father, dragging Kisara away. 


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Yay! Chapter5 is now up! Why won't you guys e-mail me? I just want somebody to talk to! O.K. that sounded weird. Anyway, for those of you who have read my other stories, tell me, do you want me to write a sad story or a humorous story? Anyway, I really hope you guys will enjoy Chapter5 (I know Li-chan; this was updated later than I told you. Sorry.)! -Yuugi-chan  
  
Chapter5:  
  
Kisara's POV:  
"Seto!" I screamed, but there was no reply.  
Ra, what had done? Why did I have to this curse bestowed upon me? It makes my life like the afterlife.  
Sobs escaped from my lips, but I was quickly silenced by a sharp slap across the face.  
I looked up and saw Priest Akunadin looking down on me.  
"How dare you," he seethed, "How dare you gain my son's affection by seducing him! How dare you even touch him with your filthy hand you worthless garbage! I will not allow you to bend my son to your will! You hear me, never! You have some nerve pulling your little games on him, but he will not suffer your torture any longer! My son will never be polluted by the likes of you!"  
"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything! I did not twist and bend him to my will, you're the one who's doing that!" I spat back.  
These words earned me another sharp slap across the face. A thin stream of blood ran down my chin from my lower lip.  
"You release that girl this instant!" I heard a voice say.  
Priest Akunadin didn't release me though, he just held me even tighter. I didn't know a man so old could have so much strength. It was amazing how strong he was.  
"I said, put her DOWN!!!!"  
Then I heard footsteps coming closer at an extremely fast rate.  
"That's an order! Put her down NOW!!!!"  
Priest Akunadin doubled-over in pain as Pharaoh punched Akunadin in the gut. I collapsed to the floor and was picked up by the Pharaoh and carried back to the palace's medical chambers.  
***  
When I woke up, I saw the familiar surroundings of the palace's medical chambers.  
"Feeling any better?" a voice asked.  
I turned my head. It was Seto.  
"Yes, thank you. I'm feeling much better," I replied.  
He stood up and sat next to me. It was only then that I noticed he had bandages on him with cool cloths. He was probably burned, but I do not know how.  
"What happened to you?" I asked, not wanting to see my beloved hurt.  
"It's nothing, but never mind that, tell me why you're being swallowed up by the shadows." 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter6:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
As of now, I don't trust my father anymore. That's why I now stay in the medical chambers sun in and sun out watching over Kisara. Poor girl, she's had some rough times.  
There are times when she cries out in her sleep and wakes my father and cousin up. Pharaoh does not mind, but my father does. Pharaoh has to persuade my father not to come barging into the medical chambers and make matters worse. Fortunately, Kisara is resting peacefully now.  
Two suns ago, she told me her story of how she was infected by the shadow.  
"Remember when the palace was collapsing and you got me out of there?" she asked.  
"How could I forget?" I reply, "Almost scared me straight to the afterlife."  
"When your father struck me down with some kind of dark energy, and whether he intended to or not, I'm not really sure. But what I do know is that some of that dark energy seeped into me.  
It was torture. Each moment was filled with pain and I just wanted the hurt to end."  
She starts sobbing and covers her face with her hands. I take her hands in mine so her face is once again revealed. Such a beautiful face, scarred with sadness, pain, and memories that want to be forgotten.  
"It's okay. Keep going, once you get it all out you'll carry less of a burden," I say.  
She looks up and tears stain her light-skinned face.  
"It's not hard for me to remember, it's just I don't want to remember. But I will, for you Seto," she says.  
She's goes back to painful memories and continues, "It felt like I was on fire and like flesh was burning off my body. The pain was beyond compare. It seemed needles were being pressed deep inside my skin. It felt as if I had disgraced the Gods somehow and Ra had come down to release his rage on me.  
I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't even cry. My tears evaporated into nothingness. Something was being forced out of me, like my ka was being separated from my ba, but my ba wouldn't go willingly.  
My sands of time were running out, or so I thought. I just wanted to go on to the afterlife to put me out of my misery, but I heard someone calling out my name.  
To anyone else's ears, it could have been anybody, but to mine it wasn't just anybody's voice, it was yours.  
I tried calling out to you, but nothing came out of my throat. It was like my words had just dissolved in my throat and memories flashed before my eyes.  
When I was being beaten, meeting you, but they were gone as quickly as they had come as they shattered into millions of pieces, each the size of a single grain of sand.  
And through all that, only one thought was going through my head, 'Why?'"  
Tears are welling up in her eyes once more as she utters the word once more 'why?'  
Then, she turns on me and sobs, "Why?! Why didn't you save me Seto?! Why?! If I heard your distant voice in the misery I went through, why couldn't you hear my cry for you?! Why?!"  
She is now sobbing uncontrollably, and shame covers my face.  
Now I ask myself, 'why?' Why couldn't hear my love's call for help? 'Why?' 


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Happy Holidays everyone! I've had writer's block again, but I'm over it now. I know Pharaoh's real name, but I'm still keeping it Yami for those of you who have just started reading the story, because more than likely, you wouldn't have the slightest idea of what I'm talking about. Plus, I don't want to spoil the suspense of the manga to those who haven't gotten there yet. Also, I color-edit manga scans for free if anyone would like them color-edited. Just send them to me in an ATTACHMENT to my e-mail address. I'm glad everyone's been enjoying the story so far! -Yuugi-chan  
  
Chapter7:  
  
Kisara's POV:  
At first I thought Seto was avoiding me because of what I said, but when I asked him two suns ago, he just said that it wasn't that, he had just been busy.  
"Busy with what?" I asked.  
"With the daily religious rituals, like worshiping the sun-god, Ra," he replied.  
"Seto?"  
"Yes?"  
"Am I getting in your way on your daily worshipping, and tell the truth."  
He sighed, "No, your not."  
"Your lying," I said and crossed my arms.  
"No I'm not Kisara, would I lie to you?"  
I shook my head.  
"It's my father that's getting in the way. Pharaoh's had to tighten security around you so Akunadin won't try to hurt you, or worse."  
"I don't like your fath- Oops! I shouldn't have said that."  
"It's okay," he said, pressing his lips upon my hair, "I don't like him much either."  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
"Seto!" my father yelled. He had caught me with Kisara a second time.  
Kisara tried to scramble away, but I still held her.  
"Seto, each time your with that worthless piece of scum, you dishonor the Gods!" he continued shouting.  
"If the Gods didn't approve of this, than I would have been dead a long time ago!" I spat back without thinking.  
This my father with a hard smack across my face, angering the burns that I had got a few suns before.  
"You've grown soft like your mother. It's your fault she died. If you hadn't been born, she wouldn't have died protecting you!"  
"That's a lie, and you know it! Mother died because of YOU!!!! I saw you kill her, you killed in front of my own eyes!"  
"How could you remember? You were only twelve when she died!"  
"Just because I was a small child then, doesn't mean that my memory didn't work!"  
"You're a fool!" he seethed.  
"And you're insane!" I shot back at him.  
Little did I know that there would be a serve result for my words. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter8:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
"Kisara, are you awake?" I called out into the darkness.  
"Yes, what is it?" a voice answered.  
I lit one of the oil lamps, "I wanted to give you something."  
"You aren't supposed to be here. You know it is forbidden."  
"Do you think I care what my father says?"  
"No, but-"  
"Shh, everything's going to be all right."  
Kisara sighed, and then looked up at me, "Is it true that your father killed your mother right before your very own eyes?"  
"Unfortunately, yes," I responded looking at the floor.  
"But why?"  
"That I cannot answer, for I do not know."  
"Seto?"  
"Yes?"  
"You're crying."  
I am amazed. How can she see so well in the dark? I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand.  
"How did you know I was crying?" I ask.  
"When you share a special bond with someone, you can feel their pain, feelings, emotions, and sometimes thoughts. It's not a matter of what I knew; it's a matter of what I felt. I thought you knew that." She replies calmly.  
"I didn't," I respond.  
"Have you not shared that bond with someone? You must have at least once. Your first bond is usually discovered when you're just a small child, usually with your parents."  
"I haven't shared that bond in a long while, Kisara. In fact, I haven't felt it in many, many years. Only twice have I felt that bond. My first was with my mother. She was gentle and kind and never thought about herself. She always put other people before her, whether she knew them or not. We did everything together. We ate together, prayed together, went to sleep at the same time, and she even did my training to become a priest with me, even though she already knew the prayers and chants by memory. She was always there when you needed someone to talk to, or to just confide in. We were so close, that it seemed our movements were one.  
When my father killed her before my very eyes, I felt her pain. It felt as if my heart was being ripped out and shredded apart from the inside out. The last memory of my mother was of her, my beloved mother, on white sand tainted with blood, her white robes red with the essence of life that Ra had given her.  
After that day, I completely shut myself from the rest of the world. I didn't attend the ceremony to the afterlife, even though I had rituals to perform there. I blocked the mutual understanding between whom I shared my life with and who was most dear to me. I couldn't stand the pain and suffering if that bond was broken again. So, I made it disappear from me.  
  
A few days after my mother's trip to the afterlife, my father defiled her grave and made sure that no god in the afterlife could recognize her, making her trip to the afterlife miserable, and not peaceful like it's supposed to be.  
After I found this out, I refused to eat and lashed out at anyone who spoke or got near me. I was released of this agony when my cousin was born. I thought it was a new life to replace the recently departed. Though I never did share that special bond with him, I felt it was my duty to look after him when his mother died. I treated him like he was my younger brother and we became very close.  
When Yami got older though, we saw less and less of each other in our spare time. He was always busy with his duties, and I was always busy with mine. We saw even less of each other when Yami's father died, but he was only eleven at the time, and acted almost the same way I did. His was not as drastic though. There were times when my father tried to kill Yami, but either me or one of the other priests stopped him. Yami became less and less social at the age of seventeen, because he never got to do things that he wanted to do. Yami didn't want to sit around in court all day, he wanted to drag me into chariot races with him, but he never did. He just sat bored in court all day long.  
My second special bond was with you, Kisara. When I first saw you, that forgotten thing was released and let it self be known to me once more. I tried sealing it away again when I thought you went to the afterlife, but it stayed.  
Now, that bond has grown stronger each passing sun, because I'm with you."  
She looked up at me again, "Seto, you said you had something for me?"  
"Oh, I almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me," I responded, struggling with the clasp on the cartouche I was wearing.  
"Here," I said when I finally got it off, "Lift your hair up, it's in the way."  
She lifted her hair up obediently, while I put the cartouche around her delicate neck.  
"Seto, I can't take this. I can't wear what belongs to the royal family. If anyone catches me wearing this, I could be killed. Besides, it's yours," she said.  
I cupped her chin in my hand, "Just take it. If you ever need me, and I'm not there, this will remind you that I'm with you in spirit and I reside in your heart forever."  
I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek headed towards the door.  
"Seto," her voice came from behind me.  
I stopped in the middle of the doorway.  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
I nodded and blew out the oil lamp, so everything was dark once more.  
  
Author's Note: There are only a few more chapters left of this story. In the second to last chapter, I will hold a contest to win a sneak preview of the sequel to this story. Also, I made this chapter extra-long for you guys since you love this story so much. The angst part of the story will start to come into play in the next chapter. -Yuugi-chan 


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: O.K. Now the angst part of the story comes into play. You do not have to grab of box of tissues yet, but you will need them in the second to last chapter. Anyway, here is the first clue to my guessing what my name is. Clue No. 1: It is a girl's name with eight letters in it. Anyway, e-mail me your answers. -Yuugi-chan  
  
Chapter9:  
  
Priest Akunadin's POV:  
Damn girl, is there no way to get rid of her? Not only that, but the poor, pathetic, excuse of what we call a "pharaoh" has increased the number of guards surrounding the medical chambers where she resides.  
I don't know what my son sees in this child of Set, but I will not let it go any longer! Also, I need to cover the truth of death of my wife. Wretched woman, how could she have gone soft and not comply with my plans to kill my brother? Not only that, how could Seto know that I killed her, nonetheless remember?  
Maybe I don't have to worry about these things, as I have a plan to get rid of that girl once and for all.  
  
Pharaoh Yami's POV:  
"Seto! She's gone!" I said, gasping for breath.  
"Gone? What do you mean 'she's gone'?" he said, turning on me.  
"Just what I said, she's gone! Not only that, but all the guards that were guarding the medical chambers are DEAD!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Dead Seto, they were drowning in their own blood!"  
"Is their any trace of where this person took her?"  
"None whatsoever. However, I did find this."  
I handed him a golden cartouche with his name on it, stained with blood.  
"Oh no," he said shakily, "He couldn't have. How could he have known? Leaving it just in spite to chip away the very center of me!"  
He clenched the cartouche in a fit of rage, "CURSE YOU FATHER! CURSE YOU!"  
Then, I knew. As soon as he said those words, I knew. I knew and I understood.  
"Seto," I said, grabbing his arm, "I know where he went. Come on, follow me!"  
He looked ready to lash out, but my words took affect and he recalled that emotion.  
"Lead the way," he said, while we both ran out the door.  
  
Kisara's POV:  
Seto, I'm scared. I don't know what to do. Seto, I need you, I want to be in your arms, assured and comforted that you will protect me.  
If you ever come across what I have written, please keep it safe, as these may be my last words to you.  
Please Seto, come to my aid. I love you. 


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Okay. Only one more chapter after this. I missed the registration deadline to be in the tournament, so I didn't get to compete. *cry* Anyway, I got some stuff to make up for it. I got a 13" model of Slifer the Sky Dragon that I'm going to hang from the ceiling since it's a bit too top heavy, and then I got Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards for Gameboy Advance, but you don't get to play as Yugi! *sob* Here's the last and final clue to my real name. Clue No. 2: It starts with an M and it is the girl's version of the name Michael. E-MAIL me with your answers, that way nobody knows your guess. I will announce the winners in the next chapter and give you the answer. You guys have until the next chapter is posted. Remember, if you win, you will get a sneak preview to this story's sequel. Good luck! -Yuugi-chan P.S. This chapter is where you'll need the tissues.  
  
Chapter10:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
"Father, where in Ra's name are you?!" I yelled in one of the temples Yami had led me to. The place was empty and my voiced echoed off the hollowed walls.  
I grabbed my cousin by the front of his robes, "You said they'd be here!"  
"Seto, calm down. I know you're worried about Kisara, but your mind is so clouded by rage that you can't sense the dark energy that comes from the shadow realm," my cousin explained.  
I let go of Yami's shirt, and tried to focus, but it did no good. Yami was right; my mind was clouded by rage and hate for my father.  
"You're just in time my son," a voice behind us said. I turned around and even though it was dark, I instantly recognized the speaker as my father.  
"Just in time for what?!" Pharaoh demanded.  
"That's none of your concern child of Set!"  
"How dare you speak to me that-" I stopped him from finishing by holding up a hand.  
"Leave him alone Yami. This is my fight."  
"But-"  
"I said leave him alone! This is only between my father and I, not you."  
"Very well."  
"Where have you taken her?!" I spat.  
"Why don't you follow me and see for yourself," my father responded.  
"Seto! Don't! It's a trap!" I heard a faint voice yell.  
"Kisara!" I yelled back.  
"Damn girl, I told you keep your mouth shut!" my father spat.  
I clutched the cartouche that I had given her, until it left an imprint in my hand. I ran towards her as my Millennium Rod dropped to the floor.  
"Thank the Gods you're safe," I said, embracing her, tears brimming in my eyes.  
She stayed quiet for a few seconds but the she shouted, "Seto! Look out!"  
She pushed me away as my father used the Millennium Rod's energy to destroy us. He almost succeeded, as he missed me and hit her instead. It hit her on full-force and I tried to get up, but I was disoriented from the blast, which had forced me against my arm, breaking a few ribs and my left arm up to my shoulder blade.  
My cousin, Egypt's beloved Pharaoh, had pulled out a dagger he had hidden somewhere in his clothes and stabbed my father straight through his cold, merciless heart. I started to regain my senses as my father writhed in pain, and limped over to Kisara who was bleeding badly. My father I paid no mind to, even though he was drowning in his own blood.  
"K-Kisara, can you hear m-me?" I asked shakily, holding her in my arms.  
"Seto," she said weakly, "I-I'm sorry."  
"This wasn't your fault, you have nothing to be blamed for."  
I put the bloodstained cartouche around her neck and the waters of the Nile rained down my face.  
"I-I'm not going to lose you again, I can't."  
"We'll always be together," she said, touching the cartouche.  
"Not if you pass on to the afterlife."  
She held out her hand. Before me, she was holding a tiny, golden ankh, the symbol for life and rebirth. I took her hand in mine and held it tightly.  
"We'll always be. together," she said. And then she smiled; as she drew in her last dying breath and her eyes lost the glimmer that they had once held.  
I kissed her now cold lips on her lifeless face and started to sob.  
When my tears fell down upon her, her body turned into a golden glow of light and took the shape of a white dragon with blue eyes wearing the cartouche around it's neck. It was crying tears that looked like tiny beads of light, and her body started disappearing into tiny particles of light.  
"Please! Don't leave me!" I called.  
Only the dragon's ice-blue eye was left and then it also disappeared as a single tear hit the ground, and then it was gone. I looked to where the tear had fallen. It had now turned into a clear gem. I picked it up carefully, and inside that gem, that crystal tear, I saw her face, looking back at me. 


	12. Epilogue

Author's Note: Here's what all you guys have been waiting for, the last chapter of Blue Eyes, Crystal Tears. Anyway the winner that guessed my name correctly is: Angeldust125. Angeldust125 will receive the first chapter of the sequel, which is right now unnamed. The correct answer was Michelle. Also, I'm so glad you guys liked my story so much. I was in New York with my grandparents, so I didn't really get to update until now. Enjoy the epilogue! -Yuugi-chan  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Priest Seto's POV:  
My cousin informed the other priests about my father's death and not many showed much sorrow of his passing. There was a ceremony to the afterlife I had to perform, not just because I am now high priest, but also because I was my late father's only son.  
I took Kisara's death pretty badly, and I don't think I'll ever be fully recovered from it. Yami tried to cheer me up, but he wasn't around much, as he was dealing with more pressing matters.  
I stayed holed up in my chambers letting no one in. The only person I let in was my cousin, as he was Pharaoh, and I had to let him in wheither I liked it or not.  
One day, he brought pieces of papyrus with writing that looked like it had been written in a hurry. He said that he had found them in the medical chambers and believed that they were Kisara's thoughts while she was here that she had written down. I took them but as soon as my cousin left, I threw them in the fire. I probably shouldn't have done it, but at the time, I couldn't bear any more memories of her as it hurt too much.  
The gemstone that she cried is the only thing that is a reminder of her besides my memories. I had it set into a necklace, which I would never take off. Only my cousin and I knew what it was from. It will always serve as a memory to my love. The girl with blue eyes, and crystal tears. 


End file.
